Combination Attacks
The ability to perform a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Combo Moves * Striking Combination Capabilities The user is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. Applications * Counter * Critical Impact * Double Hit Kill * Multi-Hit Strike * Point System Associations * Charged Attacks * Combat Merging * Ergokinetic Combat * Enhanced Combat * Mystical Martial Arts * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Gallery Bayonetta.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) lands a lightning-fast 21-hit combo using Starburst Stream. Freeza's Combo Smack Down.gif|Freiza (Dragon Ball Z) Soaring Dragon Strike 1.png|Using the Soaring Dragon Strike... Soaring Dragon Strike 2.jpg|...Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) lands a devastating two-hit combo. Darksiders War.jpg|War (Darksiders) Darksiders 2 Death.jpg|Death (Darksiders) Ivy Valentine.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) Soul-Calibur-Broken-Destiny-Talim-Render-Game-Art-Work.jpg|Talim (Soul Calibur) Nightmare SCIV.png|Nightmare (Soulcalibur) Alex Mercer (Prototype).jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) James-heller-prototype-1.gif|James Heller (Prototype 2) File:Jake_Muller_(Resident_Evil)_combat.gif|Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) Cole MacGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Quisty.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) Fulgore (Killer Instinct).png|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Mandy_(1).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Mugen's Sword Combo.gif|Mugen (Samurai Champloo) Sugata_bear_fighting.jpg|Sugata (Sora no Otoshimono) demonstrates his skill with multiple attacks while fighting a bear. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Freddy Krueger pipes.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Jigsaw (Saw).jpg|Jigsaw (Saw) Leatherface.jpg|Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) Dick Grayson Robin (DC Comics).png|Robin (DC Comics/Teen Titans) DC Comics Bruce Wayne Batman.png|Superman (DC Comics) Black Canary 0003.jpg|Black Canary (DC Comics) Superman-PNG-Image-42665.png|Superman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Bane Venom.png|Bane (DC Comics) JasonTodd-RedHood.jpg|Jason Todd/Red Hood (DC Comics) Jonah Hex, the uglist gun slinger.jpg|Jonah Hex (DC Comics) Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter by Alex Ross-0.png|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) PowerGirlCov.jpg|Power Girl (DC Comics) Green Arrow Kryptonite.jpg|Green Arrow (DC Comics) Aquaman-0.jpg|Aquaman (DC Comics) Penguin gun.jpeg|The Penguin (DC Comics) Harley quinn 1-cover-2000.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Joker.png|The Joker (DC Comics) Catwoman mirror.jpg|Catwoman/Selina Kyle (DC Comics) Batman Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Hercules Marvel.jpg|Hercules (Marvel Comics) Jessica Drew.jpg|Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew (Marvel Comics) File:Shadowcat_(Marvel).jpg|Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Marvel Comics) Doctor Doom Latveria.jpg|Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Elektra the Crazy Ninja Lady of Marvel Comics.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Comics) Marvel-avengers-infinity-war-iron-man-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903421.png|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Taskmaster Marvel Comics.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Captain America Freedom.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Sabretooth (Mavel).jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Gambit-x-men-24960500-525-700.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) Thor Marvel.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) The Sentry-620x465.jpg|Sentry (Marvel Comics) Silver Surfer 004.jpg|Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Raven Darkholme Mystique (Marvel Comics).jpg|Mystique (Marvel Comics) Vision (Marvel Comics) beam.jpg|Vision (Marvel Comics) Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue (Marvel Comics) The Thing (Marvel Comics) for you.jpg|Ben Grimm/Thing (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's Agility.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Daredevil-marvel-comics-14713833-307-425.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) CyclopsHeatVision.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Sage (Earth-616) from X-Treme X-Men 0001.png|Sage (Marvel Comics) The-incredible-hulk-marvel-studios aofhidas;fhdsjkfidsahaifd.jpg|Hulk (The Incredible Hulk/Marvel Comics) Spawn2.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Ash Williams EL HEFE (Evil Dead).jpg|Ashley J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) The-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|Jedi (Star Wars) The Sith Icon.png|Sith (Star Wars) Boba Fett.jpg|Boba Fett (Star Wars) IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) NightsisterLineup-TCW.jpg|Nightsisters (Star Wars) Splinter TMNT The IDW Collection V2 cover.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) IDW2012-Shreddercover.png|Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Terminator Cyberdyne Systems Model 101.jpg|Terminators (Terminator) Image Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe) Panty&Stocking.jpg|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) Niles Van Roekel.jpg|Niles Van Roekel (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) TFA Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Megatron (Transformers).jpeg|Megatron (Transformers) Joel-Kinnaman-On-Bike-With-A-Gun-In-Robocop.jpg|RoboCop (RoboCop) Saturnimage-0012.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Galaxia throne.jpg|Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) Scyther.png|Scyther (Pokemon) Ember McLain.jpg|Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) Cartoon-captain-caveman.jpg|Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels/Hanna-Barbera) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers